


The Triggering

by Anonymous



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Ladies, Character(s) of Color, Cisgender, F/M, Facts, Heterosexuality, Logic, Representation, SJW Decepticons, Sexy, ass worship, bubble butt, everything tumblr hates, forced diversity critical, hot butts, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Windblade triggers some SJWs who can't handle her sexy feminine body.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	The Triggering

Winndblade rose up and addressed Slipstream, her "lover".

"I'm done pretending. I don't love you. I pretended to because I wanted to fit in with you SJWs but I've now realized there's nothing wrong with being a healhy normal heterosexual female who isn't ashamed of her sexuality. I only dated you out of forced diversity."

She threw off the armor around her waist, exposing a rounded feminine ass. She would not hide anymore.

"Windblade!" Slipstream was shocked.

Windblade smirked smugly. Before turning around and leaving her, beautiful femine features on display.

"Triggered?"

"Windblade... die... die cis scum!" She said after her out of lack of logical arguments. But the mary sue she knew was gone.

Maybe she too would realize the emptiness of the SJW Decepticon diversity politics one day.


End file.
